Different Feelings
by everything.minni
Summary: Bella start's falling for Edward's blond, empath, sweet, blood-thirsty brother, Jasper Hale. Through the Volturi, Alice, and Edward, Bella, finds what true love is. First Twilight story. Jasper Hale X Bella Swan. Chapter one is posted.
1. Preview

Different feelings By: Tatortotisme

BPOV

Edward and I were laying in his bed as usual and Jasper walked in. For the rest of the time he was in there I thought he was more angelic than Edward. He and Edward were talking about some problem downstairs. I think Esme was trying to cook again. Then as fast as he had come, he vanished.

"No", I whispered under my breath.

" What did you say" ,Edward said before kissing me. I never answered. Then I realized that my heart rate didn't pick up and I didn't feel like I was going to faint.

I think I'm in love with Jasper. As soon as I thought those words Alice popped in, grabbed me, and popped out. Then she started blabbering about something she saw. I didn't pay any attention to her because Jasper was standing right behind her. Then I was home, in bed, and Jasper was in front of me.


	2. New Love: Jasper

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello. This is the first chapter to Different Feelign's. The second chapter will be up soon. I'm sorry that I neglected this story for so long. I hope you all forgive me and enjoy. I also know this seems very rushed.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of the amazing characters. Stephine Meyers does and plus I don't want to own Twilight. If I did own ot though it would have ended up as Jasper and Bella and not Edward and Bella. Robert Pattison is horrible and I don't like him so there. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

DIFFERENT FEELING'S

_Chapter One: New Love: Jasper_

Edward Cullen's Room At 3:25 p.m.:

Today was one of the many days of Spring Break and I was, like usual, spending time in the love of my life's room, Edward Cullen.

We were currently lying on the bed that he had insisted on bringing into his spacious room, for me. I was cuddled up to his freezing cold body under the amber-golden, thick, large sheet. My face was stretched to fit into the crook of his Artic cold neck as his face was buried into my brown-orangey hair.

We had been doing this for the past eight hours and twenty-five minutes and I wouldn't had have any other way.

"Knock! Knock!" Could be heard from outside Edward's door. He removed his face from my hair and kissed my left cheek with his cold stone-like lips.

"You can come in Jasper", he said as he stood up and went to the middle of his room. I blinked once and then Jasper Hale, Edward's war-scarred southern brother, was in front of Edward, in the middle of his room.

"Hello Edward. Hello Miss. Bella", he politely said. He didn't even look in my direction but nodded in my general direction, never taking his gaze away from Edward's gaze.

"Hello Jasper", I meekly said. My heart was beating too fast in my ribcage. I felt my face heat up with a dark blush.

Edward chuckled at my expression. I think he took my reaction the wrong way. I wasn't blushing at the fact that Jasper almost caught us holding each other in his bed but blushing because Jasper looked like an angel from God himself though he was quite the opposite.

Edward turned back to look at Jasper, curiosity written all over his beautiful yet dull, dull around Jasper's anyway, face. "What's the matter Jasper?" Edward asked.

Jasper sighed and said, in his lovely southern accent, "Esme tried to cook again. And well she gave Emmet the food, which contained blood and pepper on pancakes. He's on a crazy rampage. Carsile, um, puked slightly. Alice and Rosalie fainted into their puke and now Esme's at it again. She wants us three to try and taste it. But first I need to calm down Emmet."

"Jasper!" Esme's motherly voice yelled to get the southern beauty in front of me.

"I'm coming right down Esme!" Jasper politely screamed back. His head was turned to look at the door which allowed a perfect view of his scarred neck.

He quickly turned his head back to us and sighed once again. His golden curls almost bouncing. Alice was lucky that she was married to this man. He smiled gently for us as he said, "Well I should be taking my leave. Bye Edward. Goodbye Miss. Bella." He smiled at Edward and then turned to smile at me gently. His eyes looked confused as he held my eyes.

He then quickly left, leaving Edward and me.

"No", silently slipped out of my slightly parted pink lips. It was so quiet that I hardly believed that I even said it but I knew that if Edward heard it then I was going to be in big trouble.

"What do you mean 'no', my love?" Edward asked as he quickly made his way to me on his bed.

I quickly thought of a lie, Edward and the Cullen's were becoming a bad influence on me now a days, and said, "I meant 'No' as in 'Great! Were going to have to taste Esme's cooking!""

Edward chuckled slightly as he believed my, better, lie. "Don't be like that love. If it taste bad I'll make an excuse as to why you shouldn't eat it. We don't want you getting hurt", Edward said as a frown appeared on his face.

"It'll be okay, Edward", I said trying to comfort him. He smiled at me as he captured my lips with his cold ones. I didn't feel the sparks or the flames erupt through my body, even though they were usually little, they didn't appear. My heartbeat didn't pick up, even for a millisecond.

Instead a blond hair vampire took over my mind and once I realized that the face belonged to Jasper Hale one thought raced through my mind. I'm in love with Jasper Hale not Edward Cullen. Oh my goodness. When Edward pulled away he looked at my expression and took it the wrong way, again, because he smiled coyly as he played with a strand of my blunt hair.

This was one of those times I was glad that Edward couldn't read my busy mind otherwise it would have ended up quite ugly.

A big bang was heard as Alice slammed Edward's door open and dragged me out using her vampire strength. She looked at Edward and said, "You've had enough time with her! Anyways it's your turn to taste Esme's cooking! Jasper ate it all without even a single sign of sickness so go show some muscle, Eddie!" I could hear my heartbeat quicken after she said Jasper's name. I knew a blush was probably invading my face and I felt embarrass.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll be alright", Edward said as he once again took my reaction the wrong way. He must have thought that I was worried about him, though I slightly was, and that's why my heartbeat was picking up pace.

I nodded my head as he quickly left Alice and me in his room.

I could hear him talking to someone downstairs but I couldn't identify who because my hearing wasn't as advanced as vampires, duh.

Alice dragged me to her room and I was totally surprised to see Jasper sitting on her bed. Well I shouldn't be surprised since they are married but still I was surprised and hurt.

Jasper smiled gently as we made our way to him. He stood up and bowed as he said, "Hello again Miss. Bella. Hey Alice."

Alice danced over to him and gave him a quick peck on his right cheek; my heart clenched tightly. An evil smile graced her small, perfect, pink lips. "Hello Jasper", she said quickly as she looked at him. His smile got bigger as he looked at Alice and again my heart clenched more. I felt like I was dying and it hurt a lot.

Alice then looked away from Jasper and motioned me to come and sit on her newly designed bed. I quickly and quietly obeyed as I sat myself next to Alice who was in the middle of Jasper and me.

"You'll never believe what I say!" Alice sang out as Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice's waist. I felt like crying but I didn't.

"Oh what, Alice?" I asked politely even though I didn't care.

"A sale in France! They have all the latest style's from Le Peitite Savolara! Do you know that they haven't had a sale for seventy years!" Alice sang. Her eyes shining with mischief and joy. Right now though I couldn't worry about the shopping spree because Jasper was looking straight at me.

"Oh really Alice?" I asked in a daze.

She then proceeded to tell about what they would be selling. I only really heard lingerie, dresses, mini skirts, formal clothes for other countries, oriental clothing, antiques, and matching shoes and purses.

I couldn't pay attention because Jasper was looking at me and I just couldn't stop myself from admiring his features. Before I knew it Edward came in telling me it was time to get me home.

I gave Esme and Alice a goodbye hug. I gave Emmet a high five that he rudely laughed at. I waved goodbye to Carsile. I meekly said bye to a stiff Rosalie, who hated me.

Last was Jasper and I didn't know what to say.

"Bye Jasper." I had said. My voice was barely above a whisper but none the less everyone heard it.

"Goodbye Miss. Bella. See you tomorrow", he had replied politely.

"Come on, Bella. We should get going", Edward said as he escorted me to his car.

I nodded and got into the passenger seat and allowed Edward to buckle me up.

The ride home was very uneventful between Edward and I. I just kept thinking about Jasper and how I was suppose to deal with my love for him.

When we arrived at my house Edward opened the door for me and walked me to my door. Since he perfectly knew that my father disliked him he went back to his Volvo and sat there, waiting until I was perfectly safe in the boundaries of my home.

"Hey, Bells", Charlie greeted me.

"Hey Charlie", I weakly greeted.

Charlie rushed over to me as he said, quite angry, "What did he do to you?"

I just shook my head as a sigh escaped my lips. "Nothing Charlie. I just have some girl problems right now so no worries. I need to deal with this on my own."

Charlie nodded silently, knowing perfectly well that he would only make the problem worse if he tried to help me with my problems, considering the fact that he sucked in that department.

"I think I'll go to sleep, Charlie", I said as I went up the stairs slowly.

"Ok, Bells. By the way Jake called", he said to my retreating form.

I just nodded and made my way to my room knowing that Edward would probably be there waiting for me.

I walked in and locked my doors. When I turned around I saw Jasper perched on my window still. His blond hair blowing in the wind as his polite smile graced his lips.

I blinked and there Jasper was in front of me. I started to hyperventilate. This was not happening. My good Lord help me.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I had some spelling mistakes but overall I like how this came out. I would also like to thank everyone who added my story to their favorites, my story to their alerts, added me to there favorite author, and added me to there author alert. Though I love this I would much more appreciate it if you would click the review button. Also I'm going on vaction, I know really late, so I won't update soon. I want to finish this before school starts so I won't be as busy but I hardly doubt that. I even want to try my hand at a lemon but I don't think I could do that and I really don't want to change the rating. Also if your not into anime/manga like Naruto and Eyesheild 21 you should remove me from your author alert because I really only write anime/manga stories so I'm sorry. I'll write some Twilight and other books, mostly vampire and old books, stories but really I'll stick to the anime/manga fandom. Sorry for the inconviece. Please review because it'll make me, even by the slightest bight, happier. Also flames and constructive critisicm are welcomed. I hate them but I want them. Bye.**

* * *


End file.
